


Their Silver Queen

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, cute baby elf, i hope you get cavities, stubborn baby elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Celebrían makes her parents spend the day her way. Cute things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Silver Queen

Celebrían shifted in her mothers arms, thumb stuck in her mouth while she looked around with all the curiosity of a child her age. It was almost impossible to part her from her mother today. Each time she’d try to set Celebrían down to do her work, the child would start to whimper and then cry. Even Celeborn wasn’t an acceptable alternative to Galadriel’s arms. When they’d tried, she’d wriggled in his arms and whined until Galadriel had taken her back.  
  
It was becoming increasingly obvious that she was taking after her mother, at least in this early stage in her life. And it was hard to be upset at her for it at times. Even Celeborn would laugh each time, a bit hurt, but more charmed by how much she was already showing what she wanted.  
  
Midway through the day, it became clear that nothing constructive was going to be done and Galadriel carried her daughter to a small garden, Celebrían’s favorite, and sat in the grass with her. She watched quietly as her daughter gleefully chased a butterfly and picked a couple flowers before Celeborn joined them. He was content to sit by his wife and watch their daughter as well, chuckling whenever she brought flowers back and piled them in their laps. Sometimes they came back a little crushed from her excitement at finding one she thought particularly pretty but she did try to be careful.  
  
In the mean time, her parents were happy enough to lay back in each others arms and enjoy the free time they’d gained by their daughters stubborn streak. At least it had some good come out of it. Especially with it being such a beautiful day. Just as they were getting comfortable though, she climbed in between them and started sorting the flowers by color. Neither of them were allowed to help her, each attempt being met with a petulant pushing of their hands. Once she was finished, she picked one up and held it to her father while uttering one word:  
  
“Crown.”  
  
Full sentences were still difficult for her but she could at least communicate with her parents using single words. In this instance, she wanted to be shown how to make a flower crown like he often made for her on quiet days. And he was glad to oblige now that her attention was on him, her mother reaching out and gently braiding her daughters hair while she tried to follow her fathers instructions, only ever interrupting with a ‘no’ when he picked up the wrong color flower. In the end, they both had crowns made but were distinguishable by how skilled the hands that made them were. While Celeborn placed the one he made on his daughters head, she climbed into her mothers lap and placed hers on Galadriel’s head.  
  
“Pretty.” She said simply, smiling to her mother before settling down and making another one with the remaining flowers. While she worked, they had a small meal brought out to them rather than forcing Celebrían back inside when she was having so much fun already. Though they couldn’t get her to eat until she’d finished the crown and placed it on her fathers head, fussily making sure it was positioned just right. And then she let her parents place a dish in front of her, gradually picking at it until she was full and running around again.  
  
This is how much of their afternoon was spent, laying against each other and watching their daughter run and play and exhaust herself, but she had a lot of energy to burn. It took until the sun started to set for her to start settling down, falling asleep in her parents laps and forcing them to carry her back to her room to tuck her into bed. They retired to their own room, just a couple rooms away from her own, and climbed into bed. Within an hour though, they heard their door open, the patter of tiny feet and a shifting to the bed as Celebrían climbed up to lay with them. Already she was curling up behind her mother, practically making a nest of her mothers hair.  
  
Turning just enough so she could see, and Celeborn leaning over her, neither had the heart to wake or move Celebrían.  
  



End file.
